


Su nombre

by Geillish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geillish/pseuds/Geillish
Summary: "Clavó sus ojos en los suyos mientras notaba como el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, porque si iba a caer no quería hacerlo sola. Quería hacerlo con él. Y Hermione sabía exactamente como hacerlo"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Su nombre

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Antes que nada deciros algo.
> 
> Quería aventurarme en dos cosas: primero en participar en algún reto, y segundo, escribir algo lemmon que fuera Dramione *no me matéis, por favor, que es el primero que escribo*. Y este es el resultado. Primero me gustaba, luego lo odiaba y ahora sinceramente no sé que opinar. Así que lo dejo a vuestra elección.
> 
> Sé que podía haber puesto más contexto a la historia, incluso haberlo hecho más largo, o podría haberle dado algo más de sentido a la escena, pero sinceramente me parecía que quedaba más íntimo sin el lector no conocía ninguno de esos detalles. Es decir, que quedara a libre elección, es vuestro papel imaginaros como han llegado ambos a este punto, que historia hay detrás, que historia sucederá después...
> 
> No sé. Tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas porque sino no me atrevía a publicarlo. Pero bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Aquí está.
> 
> Espero *cruza los dedos* que os guste.

**DISCLAIMER** : los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Este fic participa en el Reto #48: "Celebrando los 400,000 post" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" de la página Fanfiction.net.**

* * *

Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando notó como el placer la desbordada. 

Lo sentía por todas partes.

Los dedos clavados sobre la piel de su cadera mientras la sostenía con fuerza contra la pared de la habitación del hotel. Su respiración sobre la piel de su cuello, acelerada, caliente y húmeda. El sonido de sus gemidos retumbando sobre su pecho. El impacto de sus caderas contra las suyas. La sensación de tenerlo dentro impactando en su interior con fuerza, de forma implacable y certera, llenando todo el espacio que era posible.

Notó sus labios moverse sobre su piel dejando un camino de besos que fueron a morir sobre su oreja. Tener tan cerca aquella boca sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer solo lograba precipitarla más hacia el orgasmo. Para su deleite, él pareció notar su excitación porque aceleró más los movimientos en su interior haciéndola prácticamente gritar. Hermione se agarró a sus hombros mientras enterraba las uñas en su piel desnuda como si aquello pudiera aliviar la tensión que se acumulaba en el centro de su ser. 

Lo notó sonreír sobre su piel porque él sabía el efecto que causaba sobre ella. Lo que podía llegar a conseguir con un gesto tan simple. Pero fue su voz, grave y profunda, lo que logró catapultarla directamente al vacío. 

—Mírame, Granger.—casi ordenó entre jadeos— Quiero que digas mi nombre cuando te corras. 

Y Hermione lo hizo, no porque él lo demandara sino porque ella también quería hacerlo. Necesitaba mirarlo a la cara cuando todo su mundo se rompiera en pedazos. Y cuando abrió los ojos y su mirada gris la recibió fue como morir e ir directa al infierno. Y no supo como pero fue capaz de aguantar lo suficiente para captar cada detalle. 

Como por ejemplo como incidía el sol sobre su pelo rubio haciéndolo parecer casi blanco. La forma en que los músculos de sus hombros se contraían al sostener todo su peso sobre sus brazos. El contraste de su piel pálida contra la suya. Miró más hacia abajo, hacia sus manos grandes aferrando con fuerza sus caderas. A como sus dedos se enterraban sobre su piel haciéndole saber sin palabras que él también estaba al borde del precipicio. Observó de manera fugaz el anillo familiar que lucía sobre el dedo índice como un claro recordatorio de quien era él. 

De quien era ella. De quienes eran ambos.

Y miró más allá, justo al punto donde ambos se unían. Donde su miembro entraba y salía de su interior y pensó que a pesar de todas las connotaciones negativas de aquella extraña unión, nunca se había sentido tan viva, tan deseada, ni tan ella misma.

Así que volvió a clavar sus ojos en los suyos mientras notaba como el mundo se desmoronaba a su alrededor, porque si iba a caer no quería hacerlo sola. Quería hacerlo con él. Y Hermione sabía exactamente como hacerlo. Despacio movió sus manos a través de sus hombros hasta situarlas a cada lado de su rostro. Y realmente lució sorprendido cuando ella acercó sus labios a los suyos, jadeando mientras intentaba pronunciar algún sonido que no fuera un gemido ahogado. 

Y cuando estuvo segura de no podía despegar los ojos de ella, cuando estuvo segura de que estaba tan al límite que no podría aguantar más, cuando sintió como sus movimientos se volvían más caóticos y frenéticos dentro de ella. Cuando sus respiraciones se convirtieron en una sola y sus cuerpos comenzaron a temblar. Fue entonces y solo entonces cuando lo dijo.

_Su nombre._

La única palabra que había sentido prohibida y que en ese momento sabía a puro éxtasis y libertad.

—Draco...—murmuró contra su boca y todo a su alrededor se vino abajo. 

La mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi a la vez tras una última embestida. Lo notó dentro, tan adentro como le era físicamente posible. Y estalló el mil pedazos hasta que no supo donde estaba ni quien era. Ni si lo que estaba sucediendo estaba bien o estaba mal. Desapareció del mundo hasta que ya no importó nada más.

Nunca supo quien se movió primero. Ni cuanto tiempo pasó cuando tuvieron las fuerzas de volver a mirarse de nuevo. De ver las ruinas en las que se habían convertido, los pedazos que quedaban de ambos tras aquel huracán. Y ver tal devastación en aquellos ojos grises la hizo estremecer y se preguntó si ella luciría igual de perdida y confundida. De si habían traspasado otra frontera más allá de lo físico.

Y cuando recuperaron el aliento, Draco inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, hasta que sus pechos se fundieron en uno solo. No la miró sino que cerró los ojos como si enfrentarse a su mirada fuera casi doloroso.

Hermione se estremeció cuando su boca se paseó de nuevo por la piel desnuda de su cuello, por las clavículas y fue más abajo, aunque aquella vez posó sus labios sobre su pecho. Justo donde su corazón latía lento y pausado. Y fue apenas imperceptible, pero juraría que lo escuchó susurrar por lo bajo:

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, Granger? 

Ella no fue capaz de decir nada.

Se aferró de nuevo a él esperando que tenerlo así de cerca fuera suficiente para calmar el sentimiento que crecía en su corazón, mientras rezaba en silencio para que aquello a lo que no se atrevía a ponerle una etiqueta, no acabara nunca. 

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, algún día la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera una palabra de cuatro letras.


End file.
